


Diario di Bordo - Anno 1888

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Sunless Sea
Genre: Gen, dopo 14 ore (non consecutive) di gioco questi sono i risultati
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diario di bordo della Circe , guidata dal Capitano Corsair V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**13 Agosto 1888**

Stiamo per lasciare Polythreme e le sue sponde severe con un carico di 6 claymen da riportare a Londra.

Abbiamo accettato l'incarico, ma sappiamo benissimo che a meno di un colpo di fortuna non ce la faremo mai.

Londra è troppo lontana e siamo senza scorte alimentari. La ciurma è sul punto di ammutinarsi. Quando i marinai non si mangiano tra di loro.

Tenteremo di raggiungere Chelonate per la penultima consegna di Tomb-Colonists. 

Il resto, purtroppo, lo saprà soltanto l'Unterzee.


	2. Chapter 2

** 14 Agosto 1888 **

Abbiamo raggiunto The Chelonate con l'ultimo carico di Tomb Colonists. 

Dovremmo tornare a Venderbight e poi fare rotta su Londra... purtroppo sono rimasto da solo, devastato dalla fame e dalla follia. 

Non durerò a lungo.

 


	3. Chapter 3

** 20 Agosto 1888 **

Il silenzio la solitudine e il buio dell'Unterzee mi impediscono di essere ottimista. 

Ma è una settimana che navigo da solo, in rotta per Londra. 

Ah, se potessi rivedere le luci di Londra ancora una volta... se soltanto potessi...


	4. Chapter 4

** 21 Agosto 1888 **

Ancora vivo, ma per miracolo. 

Incontrato il miraggio della Donna in Lilla, ma l'astinenza e il digiuno mi hanno giocato un perfido scherzo. 

La donna era un'illusione, le ferite che mi ha lasciato sono fin troppo reali. 

Non durerò a lungo... il canto dei Drownies è sempre più allettante... potrei lasciarmi andare...


	5. Chapter 5

** 25 Agosto 1888 **

Ultimo pieno di carburante. Prego Salt, Storm e Stone perché mi lascino entrare in porto l'ultima volta, fosse anche solo per morire sulle pietre sporche della mia Londra.


	6. Chapter 6

** 28 Agosto 1888 **

LONDRA! LONDRA! LONDRA!


	7. Chapter 7

**13 Settembre 1888**

A Londra dopo due brevi missioni a Venderbight e alla Chapel of Lights. Restituiti i Tomb Colonists in cambio di un ottimo compenso, terminata la missione per l'Ammiraglio alla Chapel of Lights. 

Con i guadagni ho sostituito la Circe con la Sorceror, più veloce e affidabile anche se con una stiva ridotta. Non credo sia adatta per lunghi viaggi come quello dal quale sono tornato a stento, moribondo e sull'orlo della pazzia. 

E a tal proposito... l'Unterzee è troppo buio e silenzioso. Più buio e silenzioso del solito, così che anche un solo soffio di nebbia mi sembra la minaccia di una bestia degli abissi. 

Sbarcato a terra dopo quella terrificante agonia ho commesso un enorme errore. Il mio amato poeta mi ha portato quello che continua a definire nostro figlio, ma nel delirio provocato dagli stenti la mia reazione e la mia risposta è stata deplorevole. Credo di averli persi entrambi per sempre e con loro la speranza di ritirarmi a vita privata circondato dalla famiglia. 

L'Unterzee è tutto quello che mi resta. Vorrei dire che l'Unterzee mi protegge, ma sarebbe una bestemmia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il mio personaggio non sta vaneggiando (ok, non troppo): sfortunatamente arrivata a Londra ho cliccato un evento sbagliato secondo il quale non avevo nessuna intenzione di riconoscere il marmocchio. Oh well. Spero di poterlo rivedere in futuro.
> 
> Ah sì, Corsair V è un uomo. Il 'dapper poet' con cui si trastullava era pure un uomo. Non so chi abbia generato sto marmocchio, ma la cosa mi fa molto ridere.


	8. Chapter 8

**23 Settembre 1888**

Raggiunto Port Cecil per un'altra missione per conto dell'Ammiraglio. Purtroppo sulla via del ritorno il Terrore ha colpito i miei uomini, portandoli alla violenza e alla follia. Dispero di riuscire a placare gli animi abbastanza da poter tornare a Londra.

Se dovessi rimettere piede a terra... sulla mia terra... giuro su Storm, Salt e Stone di vendere la nave e le armi e ritirarmi a vita privata. Non prenderò più il mare. 

Ma prima, devo riuscire a tornare a casa. 


	9. Chapter 9

27 Settembre 1888

 

Londra. 

Non rischierò un altro viaggio. E' chiaro che gli Dei dell'Unterzee non vogliono più che solchi le loro acque. Sistemerò i miei affari e lascerò che qualcun altro, al mio posto, continui la missione. 

Spero che prima o poi gli incubi finiscano. 


End file.
